Surprise!
by Melissa2
Summary: Harper wins a surfing competition, and gets a major surprise upon his return to Andromeda


Title: Surprise!  
Author: Melissa, aka ILH  
Censor: PG-13   
Content Warnings: Glow in the dark underwear (have to go PG-13 on that)  
Central Characters: Harper  
Spoilers: None really  
Fic Challenge: Must include: A blind fold; Glow in the dark underwear on someone you'd least expect; Water balloons; The color purple.  
Disclaimer: Andromeda's characters and the like belong to Tribune, not me. The fic challenge is Anna's.  
  
  
Harper grinned at himself. Other than the slight sunburn from five days on the beach, he thought he was looking good. The large medallion with wide blue ribbon hung around his neck, and the surfer trophy he received had been keeping the Maru's slipstream piloting chair company while he had taken a shower.  
  
"The Harper really is good. I showed all of them!" He returned to the cockpit with damp hair and a can of Sparky in one hand.  
  
The Maru approached Andromeda quickly. Harper opened a communications channel. "Heya, Andromeda! This is the Maru requesting permission to dock!"  
  
"Permission granted," Dylan's voice replied.  
  
Harper docked the Maru and carried his large trophy out of the airlock, looking around for the rest of the crew. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Just as he started to cross the Hangar Deck, Dylan approached him. "Next time you go AWOL, I'd at least like a warning..."  
  
"Sorry, Boss, but look at this!" Harper waved his trophy in the air.  
  
Dylan's face remained expressionless. "Turn around."  
  
"Ummmmmm...'kay. What are you planning on doing? Just realized your fly was unzipped?" Harper guessed.  
  
The response was total silence.  
  
"Well, I don't hear you zipping up anything so I assume that's a no. Can I turn around yet? I've got stories to tell!" He started staring at his trophy boredly.  
  
Without warning, Dylan grabbed him from behind and blindfolded him. "Stop squirming!"  
  
Harper fought him. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
Dylan was silent and took his trophy. Then, he grabbed both of Harper's hands, leading him out of the Hangar Deck.  
  
"Is this some sort of sick joke? I'm not laughing..." Harper said.  
  
Someone else grabbed his other hand, and the two continued leading him towards some unknown destination.   
  
"I'm not liking this...really, I'm not..." Harper sighed. "I guess talking to you, Dylan, and whoever this is that has my other hand is pointless."  
  
Harper noticed as they entered a room and let go of him. He immediately pulled off the blindfold.   
  
"Congratulations, Harper!" all of the crew, minus Tyr and Rommie, exclaimed together.  
  
The room was decked with purple streamers and banners that said 'Congratulations Harper, 1st at Pan Galatic!' Harper grinned. "Thanks, guys!"  
  
Harper stepped forward several steps, watching the crew trying to stifle their laughter. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, a net filled with water balloons dropped on his head. He was drenched with water. Another decoration had fallen from the ceiling reading 'You didn't wipe out!' "Very very funny," Harper said, faking laughter.  
  
"You get something you're going to like much better in a minute!" Trance said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, where's Rommie? I mean I can understand " Harper asked, noticing her absence.  
  
"Congrats, Harper. Now, tell us all about winning Pan Galactic," Beka said, trying to distract him.  
  
"Well, thanks to a great day and the skills of the galaxy's best surfer, I caught a great wave and really showed 'em my stuff."  
  
"You were all over the sports stations," Trance said. "Everyone was talking about you and Andromeda and the Commonwealth."  
  
"Oh! The cake!" Beka said, as if she had forgotten. "Dylan, would you help me get the cake?"  
  
"Sure," Dylan said as he exited Hydroponics with Beka.  
  
"Congratulations, Master Harper," Rev said, bowing his head to Harper.  
  
"Thanks. So, what's been going on while I've been gone?" Harper asked.  
  
"It's been kinda quiet, but everything's okay," Trance said.  
  
"What kind of cake do I get? Did you help make it?" Harper asked.  
  
"It's chocolate cake with purple icing." Trance smiled.  
  
"We're back!" Beka said, wheeling in a very large purple iced cake with Dylan. The cake itself was around four feet tall and twice as big in circumference.  
  
"How are we going to eat all this cake?" Harper's eyes went wide.  
  
"Aren't you hungry after all that surfing?" Trance asked.  
  
"Of course, but I don't think anyone can be that hungry!" Harper started walking around the cake, wondering how they found the supplies to make all that cake and how they baked it.  
  
Suddenly, the top of the cake flew off and Rommie emerged. Harper did a double take when he saw what she was wearing--a glow in the dark bra and matching panties. "Ummmm...how did they get you to wear those, Rommie?"  
  
She shrugged. "You won Pan Galatic, first place out of ten thousand competitors. I underestimated your abilities..."  
  
"You mean you lost a bet," Harper concluded.  
  
"Yes," Rommie replied.  
  
"Hey, I don't care why you're wearing it." Harper raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you need any upgrades? We could go to the Machine Shop and-"  
  
"Making more seductive overtures to me. This is a record, Harper. You usually wait until ten minutes after you see me," Rommie said. "And have you forgotten that you're soaking wet?"  
  
"In light of...this...yeah." Harper grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Here's a towel." Beka tossed him a white towel, and he started drying himself off with it.  
  
"I think this is the best party I've ever been to," Harper said.  
  
"Let's dance!" Trance said.  
  
The music started playing, and they danced, ate, told stories and enjoyed themselves late into the night. It was a party none of them would ever forget. 


End file.
